Various types of illuminated signs can be used for indicating location of safety equipment and other objects, showing directions for normal or emergency egress, and/or providing warnings. These signs can act as important safety measures, particularly during emergencies. Existing signs may require electricity or some other source of power to illuminate or display the information contained thereon. However, such conventional signs are deficient in several ways. For example, powered signage can be expensive to install and maintain. Additionally, should the power source be interrupted or otherwise fail to function, the sign may not adequately serve its purpose during emergency or non-emergency situations. Finally, the general aesthetics of the signage may be undesirable for a particular space or usage.